


Ginga Densetsu Weed: An Outsider's View

by MELLOHIDREAMSS



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Female Protagonist, LGBTQ Character, Multi, these fight dogs do be funky tho, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELLOHIDREAMSS/pseuds/MELLOHIDREAMSS
Summary: In Ginga Densetsu Weed, we follow the main character, Weed, through his journey to find his father and become an adult. However, what if the story had another set of eyes? A different view from which the story was presented.Mayumi is a young Shikoku Inu female, born alongside her sister to two guard dogs in the Akita Prefecture. However, when a tragic event hits the small family and creates a rift in their relationship, Mayumi is forced to face reality.-- -- -- --An Outsider's View contains subjects that may be sensitive to.This story contains:-Violence-Animal death-Mentions of homophobia-Mentions of gun violenceViewer discretion is advised, you have been warned.
Relationships: Hougen (Silver Fang)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Ginga Densetsu Weed: An Outsider's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark of the night, a family is forced apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prologue will be SHORT! However, I plan on having the chapters be much longer!
> 
> Content Warnings:  
> \- Animal Death  
> \- Guns

It was cold, a _very_ cold night, it's all she could remember from the day the family was torn apart. Admittedly, she'd blocked out the memory for most of her life, it was a terrible thing for a pup of her age to witness— a situation that would burn into anybody's mind. The brown female could still hear the hums of her mother from time to time, the sound ingrained into her mind. She would often smile at the memory of her mother... at least the memory of what she'd _used_ to be. She never knew the name of the comforting tune she'd hummed, she only knew it was the only thing keeping her mind from snapping at the time.

The soft pitter-patter of the night's rain hitting the glass slowly lulled the Shikoku puppy to sleep, curled up next to her already snoring sister and her alert mother. The guard dog never seemed to relax, even when she knew her mate was already keeping watch for the night. A gentle sigh escaped her maw as she looked down at her two sleeping daughters— Mayumi, a deep brown sesame-pelted female, and Eiko, a red sesame-pelted female. Moe, the beautiful cream-colored mother, perked her fuzzy ears as she listened to her surroundings. Despite being safe and snug in the lush dog bed her owners had provided for the nursing female, she couldn't help but revert to her wild instincts when night fell upon the home. However, even she couldn't ignore the calming tune the rain sang as it hit the glass windows nearby.

Seemingly minutes after the mother had closed her eyes and began to rest, the distant quiet rustling of the front entrance's doorknob startled her awake. Surely, it couldn't be her owners, she'd checked on them just hours ago! Her eyes trailed over to the bedroom door as she heard the soft _thud_ of paws jumping down from the bed. Yuji— her mate of many months, the father of her pups, appeared in the doorway. His black-and-white pelt was a reassuring sight to her gentle eyes, though his grim and focused expression was not. She opened her mouth to speak, though no words came out. She shifted to fully cover her sleeping pups, an overwhelming protective instinct coursing through her. If it were to be an intruder, her pups would be in danger— a mother's worst fear. Her hackles raised, fur spiking along her spine, as Yuji slowly approached the rattling doorknob. His lip pulled back, revealing a set of sharp teeth, ready to attack anything that came to invade his territory. Moe let out a silent breath as the soft noise came to a sudden stop... could it be over?

" _Yuji_?" The female whispered out into the darkness, ears flicked back in a nervous motion. "Yuji, is it still there?"

The dark-furred male was silent for a moment, thinking. "I'm not sure," Came the gruff reply, "Stay in bed."

The silence went on for what felt like hours, the tension in the room only growing by the minute. A sudden _crash_ and the shattering of glass startled the pups awake, the young females cuddling closer to Moe as scared whimpers escaped their maws. Yuji let out a string of loud barks, certainly shaking the humans awake from the next room. Moe shuddered, burying her muzzle in the space between the two pups, attempting to drown out the terrible noises of her mate's barking and the yelling coming from her owners. After what seemed like multiple horribly long minutes, the distinct _bang_ of a gun echoed throughout the house— the horrified shrieks of her humans and the pained whimpers of Yuji following. She snapped her head up, tearing her attention away from her pups. The two squealed and howled in fear at the loud noise, huddling closer to her belly. She couldn't force back the wail, a howl to the humans, that ripped through her throat and out into the air. She untangled from her pups, unaware of the pair of wide cerulean eyes watching from the bed, and darted towards the armed intruder. Fangs ripped into the leather of the man's coat sleeve, tearing chunks of clothing and flesh from the intruder.

It seemed like an hour to the brown puppy who'd peered over her sister's body, watching her mother rip into the intruder with an animalistic amount of force. Ear-splitting sirens slowly approached, causing her ears to pin back to her head in an attempt to block out the sound. Back then, she didn't have a clue what was happening, barely registering that her father was shot by an armed intruder who'd broken in searching for her owner's wealth. She was forced to watch her owners cry into each other's arms, forced to watch the police drag away a killer, _forced to watch her mother weep over the cold and bloodied body of her father_.


End file.
